earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaskan Empire
|image1 = Image0 1.jpg|nation_name = Alaskan Empire|capital = 30px Kodiak|language = * * |religion = Yukon Catholicism|demonym = Alaskan|leader = 30px SgtCartoon|political_system = Feudal monarchy|economic_system = Capitalism|member_of = 30px North America|largest_city = Illiamna|image2 = Alaskan Empire Map.png}} The Alaskan Empire ('''Latin': Imperium Borealia; Imperium Yukonia; Inupiaq: Alaasikaq; Russian: Аляска; French: Empire d'Alaska) is a feudal empire in Alaska that consists of two duchies. It is the largest nation by population and landmass in Alaska and the fourth largest in North America. The most populous city is Illiamna. Most of the country is located contiguously in Alaska, with some islands such as Kodiak and Carlym. Many early players have settled across Alaska ever since the start of Terra Nova. Most notably, NeonKrby and Fanosxxx, 1st Emperor of The Alaskan Empire, used to own a majority of the old Alaskan nation (not to be confused with Cascadian Alaska). Originally, the Alaskan Empire was known as Pacific_Alaska about the now-disbanded federation of the Pacific Republic. The name was changed to Yukon after agreements that the current name was too long. After a long period of inactivity, Yukon's original players such as da_cabbageman returned and started to rebuild the nation. Yukon embarked on a vigorous expansion across Alaska throughout the summer, acquiring new towns, purchasing nations, and shear conquest. The Alaskan Empire emerged in October after the majority of Jarls in Yukon decided to officially declare the Empire as formed. The emperor Fanosxxx has reigned since the nations founding until January 2020, and the country formally boasted Koyuk one of the largest cities in the server in terms of population with 75 members, at one point going above the old limit at 76. History Fillerill Economy Demographics Notable monuments Yukon is home to many monuments, both completed and uncompleted. The majority are situated in Koyuk, the capital city, but there are many scattered around all of the Alaskan Empire. There is also the Statue of Peace, constructed by Giovanni, a now inactive player who lived in Newburn. The statue is situated along the Newburn-Andamooka portion of the ice highway connecting Newburn to Kivilana. Alaska is known for it's grand medieval castles. The most notable of it's palaces are the Klondike Palace, built by Incarnation__ during the period of Cascadian control. Notable people 'The Pacific Alaskan Period' 'BillyHerrington3 (formally known as LilPumpsNephew and Fanosxxx')''- '''Founder of Koyuk, Yukon and the First Emperor. Has always been in the Empire and has never abandoned it, most notably in the Battle of Inncuisai and many other incidents. ''da_cabbageman'' - Emperor's Advisor and Minister of the Economy; helped tremendously in obtaining gold for the original Pacific_Alaska nation and preserved the nation when it was going to fall. ''Testblockz (formally known as Testblocks) ''- King of Pacific_Alaska in place of Fanosxxx until April 2019. Created and designed the Colossus of Koyuk, and has helped conquer small cities and helped the Alaskan Empire diplomatically. ''Calvvy - Mayor of Carlym. Helped develop the army of Pacific_Alaska and fought bravely against the Nigerians when they attacked Koyuk. ''jgsp33 - '' One of the original conquerors in Pacific_Alaska. Helped to defend against the Nigeriens in when they attacked Koyuk as well. Now inactive. '''''The Modern Period SgtCartoon - ''Emperor of the Alaskan Empire. ''MinesomeMC - '''''Active Member of Innucisai. BetaPlain - '''''Founder and mayor of Newburn. Was the previous owner of the province Southwest Alaska before the two duchies were created. Category:Alaska Category:Nations Category: North America